Wonder What Would Happen?
by rukiarose
Summary: What would happen if Allen and Kanda were sent to become generals. but with a cetch, they had to be apprientecied to Cross. yaoi meaning guy on guy. AllenxKanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonder What Would Happen...**

**Rukia: i decideded to write this for fun just to see what happens. i sorry but this is my first time writing a fanfiction so no flames please!**

**Kanda: shut up. everyone says that it so annoying!**

**Allen: Kanda! be nice, its not her fault.**

**Rukia: Yay, Allen loves me! And be nice Kanda i'm the one writing this... never know what might happen!**

**Kanda: What! What the hell does that mean?**

**Rukia: *smiles evilly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my imagination, if that. *tear drop***

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

**Oh yeah, this is suppose to be a yaoi...but with me writing this ...who knows!**

**General?**

Kanda walked into Komui's office as an unconscious Allen was being taken out. *What happened to him?... Crap, Komui probable has a really stupid mission for us. Wait that still wouldn't make the stupid beansprout faint, the only thing that would is Cross... Fucking hell, whats this surprise mission we are going on?* Kanda finally found Komui's desk behind an even more unusual pink colored mountain of papers.

"Oh there you are! You and Allen are going to become Generals!" :heart: *That explained Moyashi's fainting. Stupid beansprout.* "And that's not all! First you have to be apprentice generals." Komui continued.

"Fucking hell! Why?"

"And the General you's is apprenticed to ..."

"Just fucking spit it out already."

"Just take all the fun out of it why don't you." At that moment Lenalee walked into bring Komui his coffee. " Lenalee! I love you so much. And you Kanda stay away from her. I've seen how you look at her."

"What the f*ck are you talking about? Just hurry up and tell me the general's name." Kanda yelled.

" Don't cuss around my adorable Lenalee! And since your so desperate to go see if your beloved is ok, the general you will be serving under is ... Cross!"

"..."

"Wow, look we surprised him!"

"What were you talking about? I would like to know why Allen fainted, he was going to go to town with me." Lenalee said, still standing with a tray of coffee.

"What? You were planning to go to town with Allen? Have you kissed him? How far have you two gone?" With that Komui fainted.

"BAKA! I'm going to kill you." Kanda said having finally come out of shock. "Your a little to late if your talking to Komui and if you were talking to me Kanda Yuu, then be prepared to go through everyone here." Lenalee said as she smiled and walked out to give the science department their coffee. Leaving a pissed Kanda and an unconscious Komui, to finish what she had interrupted.

...

Allen finally woke and the memories came rushing back almost making him faint again. Until he realized this time he wasn't the only one who had to go through it. Allen smiled, *Oh well, poor Kanda. He has no idea what Masters like. Guess he could pay off at least... Nine tenths of Master's debts.* With this in mind Allen skipped off to find Lenalee so they could go to town.

**Rukia: Sorry it's so short hopefully the rest will be longer.**

**Kanda: Fuck you, you suck.**

**Lenalee: Kanda be nice.**

**Rukia: Shut it, or i'll make you the uke.**

**Kanda: ...**

**Rukia: Please review and tell me what i could do to make this story better. Just dont flame. i sorry i bad at writing Kanda's perspective. and yes i know i spell bad, if you see any words misspelled please tell me and i'll try to fix.**

**Kanda: you really suck!**

**Allen, Lenalee, & Rukia: Shut up! **


	2. Whats going on?

**Rukia:i back.**

**Kanda: really? damn i thought you were dead.**

**Lenalee: Kanda! Stop being so mean.**

**Allen: Kanda's so mean.*runs away***

**Kanda: ...Allen?**

**Rukia: oh ok... hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my imagination, if that. *tear drop***

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

**Whats going on?**

"Lenalee should I get this?" Allen asked holding a jeweled dagger."...Um Allen why would you want that?" Lenalee asked. " I don't know. I Just feel like I remember it from somewhere... from before Cross found me." "Why is it you don't remember anything before Mana, but then forgot everything till Cross found you?" "I don't know...maybe I'm a legendary person who's come to save the world but fell in love. And then had my heart broken, which made me forget everything!" Lenalee just stood there staring at Allen. * Is he starting to remember? Wait, that's not possible. Is it? How is he remembering? I have to tell Komui.* "Hey Allen I'm not feeling well maybe we should go back." "Ok, I'm getting a headache from thinking. Its probable time to go get more medicine from Komui any way." And with that they started lugging their goods back to the Black Order.

Unknown to them there were two people following them. "Damn, why do I fell like following beansprout around? Whatever training will take my mind away from him and his stupidity." Kanda said as he stomped of. "Hmm, interesting. This will be fun. Not only do I get to torture Kanda but he's in love with my idiot disciple! Oh joy, the fun! First I have to get as many debts as possible. I do feel bad when I have to give them to Allen, so if Kanda even thinks of shoving them off on to Allen ...Oh he'll get it big time." With that Cross walked tored the Black Order.

"Dearest Sister!" Komui said as he glomped Lenalee. " We have a problem. Allen's remembering." " ...WHAT? Wait, how?" " The dagger is connected to him some how." Cross said as he stepped out of the shadows. " I thought it was you following us. But who was the other person?" Lenalee asked. " Hehehe. that was Kanda. He seems to have a very soft spot for my idiot disciple. Oh he'll pay don't worry" Cross started muttering to him self and left. "So what do we do about Allen?" Lenalee asked Komui. "Well since it's not his real body there's not much we can do. All we can do is hope and pray we wrap everything up before she wakes." With that said Komui kissed Lenalee, and she left.

When Allen and Lenalee had got back to the Black Order Allen had excused himself because of a headache. So now sitting there in his room he wondered why Kanda had followed them through the town. Soon his attention shifted to the dagger he had bought. All he knew was that it was connected to before Cross had found him. It was even from before Mana had taken him in. Sighing Allen gave up in favor of a walk. The garden usually gave him peace, but for some odd reason it only made him even more restless. Then he ran into the reason. *F*ck, bitches of the world, damn, why the hell is Cross here?* Then Allen turned around and went to the cliff Kanda had showed him when he had first come to the Black Order. Leaving a very surprise Cross to wonder what had just happened. There at the cliff Allen threw himself off and felt like he was flying. "ALLEN!"

Kanda mean while was in the training room. *What was Allen doing with a knife? His pants really made his ass look...What the FUCKING HELL? Why am I thinking about beansprouts ass?* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Kanda screamed, scarring everyone around him. Finally giving up on concentrating on training he left. Walking along the cliff Kanda muttered about Allen and why he was starting to feel these weird feelings. When he caught sight of the exercise in question. Allen was just sitting there, then he suddenly got up and jumped off the cliff. " ALLEN!" Kanda yelled as he ran toreds where Allen had jumped. Then he jumped and caught Allen only to realize they both were going to die.

Cross watched all of this from a distance. After Kanda jumped to save Allen, Cross couldn't help but burst out laughing.*Does he really think Allen is trying to kill himself? Oh well, I'd better go tell Komui that Allen's jumping off cliffs again!.*

"Hey Komui. Lenalee!" Cross said as he walked into Komui's office and glomped Lenalee. Causing Komui to stand up and start shooting at him. "GET THE HELL OF MY LENALEE!" Komui yelled. Lenalee just grabbed a knife she had hid for times like this and put it to Cross's neck till he let go and backed away. "Now what was it you wanted Cross?" Lenalee said in icy voice. "And you better hurry up and tell me I'm hungry and have nothing against eating you." "Allen just went skydiving with Kanda! He jumped off the cliff and the idiot called Kanda jumped after him. Not sure what he was thinking if he was other than he might have wanted to die with Allen!" "WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL!" Lenalee screamed, scaring both Cross and Komui. Turning to Komui she started muttering. " How much time do we have until She wakes? Days, months, or hours?" Komui and Cross asked Lenalee. " The soonest She could wake would be now, but that's not very likely. The latest would be a couple of months." was the reply. " Then I'll take Allen and Kanda tomorrow to start their training." Cross stated as he left.

**Rukia: no Kanda and Allen dont die... do they?**

**Kanda: Fuck no. i dont die by jumping off a cliff.**

**Allen: umm...Kanda could you let go? its a little uncomfortable sitting on your lap.**

**Lenalee: so cute.*runs away with a nosebleed***

**Rukia: go Allen!*runs after Lenalee with nosebleed***

**Allen: why is everyone running away?(asked with a smile of innocents)**

**Kanda: *jumps up and runs away with a nosebleed* *damn to cute...what the hell?* *runs after Rukia shoutting threats***

**Allen: um... dont worry they'll be back, hopefully.**


	3. Yay!

**Rukia: sorry for leaving it hanging...no cant say i sorry about that.**

**Kanda:what the hell. tell them i dont die.**

**Allen: we dont? i thought jumping off a cliff usually killed people.**

**Kanda:*turns white* fine i might have died but Allen didnt...did he?**

**Rukia: oh, the fun!**

**Lenalee: Allen go back to sleep, dont wake up yet we still stealing things!**

**Allen, Kanda, &Rukia: ...what the heck?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my imagination, if that. *tear drop***

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

Allen felt Kanda grab him after he had jumped, but they were still falling.*Why did Kanda jump? Oh well, now i can show him something I've been wanting to!* As Allen thought this Kanda was trying to find a way to save Allen.* If I can save Allen I don't care if I die. He's all that matters.* Kanda was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as him and Allen leveled off. *Yay my wings worked!* Allen thought as he started laughing.

Cross, Komui, and Lenalee watch as Allen flew around a couple of times before landing with a very shaken Kanda. Cross turned and went to pack, Lenalee sucked some more blood from Komui, then went to tell Allen and Kanda they had to leave immediately. Komui sat still for a minute after Lenalee left then went to check on Her. Seeing She was still asleep he returned to his paper work.

Kanda stared at Allen *He has wings! Good now we won't die. Wait was I worrying about beansprout?*Kanda wondered as Allen landed. "Did you like flying?" Allen asked Kanda. "WHAT THE HELL. YOUR NOT JUST A BEANSPROUT, YOUR A FREAK. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!" Kanda yelled as he ran away. Once inside he ran into Lenalee. Who was glaring at him "Get ready to leave you leave at dawn with Cross and Allen." She said in an icy voice adding enficents to Allen's name. Then walked outside to find Allen. Kanda stood there stood, Lenalee hadn't just been mad at him for yelling what he had at Allen, but her eye's had said she hated him. Wondering about what had happened that day, he went to his room and started packing.

Allen's smile had fallen as Kanda had yelled at him, but when Kanda had called him a freak it felt like a knife to his heart. Allen fell into a ball and started crying. He didn't even notice Lenalee coming toreds him until she pulled him up. They stood there looking at each other till Lenalee finally said "Sorry but you need to pack. you have to leave in the morning. And please don't tell Cross what happened you know Kanda is already going to have it bad. We really need both of you, but if I had to chose it would total by you we keep not him." Allen smiled a little and walked back to his room to pack. He knew Cross well enough to leave anything important with Lenalee. While packing a book fell on the ground, Allen picked it up and started reading it. Only to see it was Kanda's dairy. Allen tried to put it down but in the end his curiosity won. *Why can't I stop thinking about beansprout? Yesterday I found my self following him to town with Lenalee. Then if that's not bad enough I couldn't stop thinking about how good his pants were because they showed his ass off great. He should wear pants like that more often... What the hell not again! I give up, why do I feel like this?* Allen dropped the book after he had read it. *Was it possible by some weird twist that Kanda liked him?* Allen's head started to hurt so he gave up thinking about it and went to find Kanda so he could give it back.

Kanda was packing everything not knowing he was going to lose most of it. After he had packed he started looking for his dairy, cause everyone be damned if he had lost it. He tore his room apart, then remembered how Lenalee had looked at him earlier. *DAMN, she probably took it. She's the only one who knew I even had a dairy.* At that moment there was a knock at the door, Kanda lunged at it thinking it was Lenalee coming to say she wasn't going to ever give back him dairy. Only to find a scared Allen. "What do y..." Kanda said when Allen pulled out a book and handed it to Kanda. Kanda looked at it and saw it was his dairy. "Where the" "I found it when I was packing. I saw your name in it and figured you'd want it back, so leave me alone. And before you ask no I didn't read it." Allen interrupted Kanda, then turned and left. Both wrapped in their thoughts went to bed worrying about the next day.

Allen got up, wiped his tears away and finished getting ready to leave before going and getting breakfast. As he was finishing Cross came and sat by him, they sat like that till they saw Kanda. Then they got up and started to leave. Cross gave his pack to Kanda and started down the cliff Allen had thrown himself off. Allen started after him when Kanda asked "Does he really expect me to go down this cliff with mine and his stuff?" Allen looked at him for a minute, then climbed back up took Cross's stuff and climbed down after Cross. Kanda gave up and followed. While Allen and Cross climbed with ease, Kanda slipped, fell, and barely got down safely. Once they were at the bottom Cross took of running. Allen adjusted the packs he was carrying and followed. Leaving Kanda no chose but to follow. After they had been running for three hours nonstop, Kanda started to fall behind.*How the heck can Allen keep up and how the heck long are they going to keep it up?* Kanda thought as he almost lost sight of Cross and Allen again. Allen noticing Kanda was tiring, asked Cross to stop. Then set up camp. It took Kanda a hour ketch up, but by then Allen had put up camp and made dinner. Kanda collapsed, so Allen picked up his pack put it in the tent and gave him some food. Kanda was only able to eat a little because it was so rich. It was then he realized how Allen had been able to run for so long and so fast. Allen went to a separate tent then the one Kanda and Cross's. As Kanda dragged him self to bed Cross came up and handed him a peace of paper. When Kanda looked at it, he saw it was Cross's debt's, and he was the one who was suppose to pay them off. This was too much for the exasted exorcist, so he ended up fainting.

Allen was the first to wake up so he checked on Kanda, and saw the debt Cross had given to him. As Allen looked over it he saw a way to pay off the debt with out anyone finding out it was him. With his mind planning, he went and started breakfast knowing Kanda at least would need it. Kanda woke up sore, tired, and starving. What had woken him was the smell of food. He got up and followed it to outside, right to Allen. He was about to turn away when his stomach growled, giving up he looked sorrily at Allen. Allen without even looking at Kanda got a bowl, and gave some food to Kanda. Then got up and started to store it. " Kanda asked. Allen ignored him and started taking down the tents. Cross came out looking angry but said nothing. They waited for Allen to finish, then Cross set out at the same pace as the day before. The three of them ran all day, at dusk Kanda finally saw where they were going. They reached it after another hour of running. Cross got three rooms and gave Allen the bill. Then he left to do who knew what. Allen helped Kanda up the stairs and to their room's. They ate, then Allen got up to leave but Kanda stopped him. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry I called you a freak, I shouldn't have but that's still no reason to stop talking! And how does Cross expect me to pay off all of his debts? And where were you going?" Kanda cried out in frustration. "I was going to pay off Cross's debts for you and I'm not allowed to talk when I'm with Cross. So this is the first time I am able to talk to you. Now if you mind or don't i don't really care, I'm leaving." "Wait let me go with you." Kanda pleaded not wanting to let Allen go anywhere by himself. Allen stood there for a minute then asked if he could play an instrument and if he had it. Kanda pulled a guitar out of his stuff as an answer. "Fine you can come but if you laugh at me I'm going to beat the crap out of you and tell Cross." with that he left to change into a costume. *Why would I laugh at him? And what does Cross matter about this?* Kanda wondered as he changed into what Allen had given him to wear.

When they finally left Allen looked and smelled like a girl, making it very hard on Kanda not to try and jumping him. Allen lead the way to a square, then asked Kanda to play his guitar. After a second of listening Allen started to dance to the music. Allen had already put down a hat for money and on the way to the square they had attracted people. It wasn't long before they had a crowd. Kanda played five songs before taking a break, some people moved on but most stayed. Allen counted how much they had made, the stuffed it into his shirt. Taking that as a cue Kanda started playing again. In four hours they had mad enough to play off Cross's debts and had enough to buy a small mansion. They then started paying off the random people Cross had owed. The last person was a gang boss so they went back to the hotel and would deal with him the next day. Allen got the food back out, and That was when Kanda saw how tired Allen was. Kanda gently took the bowls and food from Allen and served it up. Handing Allen his bowl Kanda felt how bad the other boy was shaking. Kanda cleaned and put everything up, then went to ask Allen had fallen asleep at the table so Kanda put him in his bed. Then Kanda grabbed so extra blankets and went to sleep on the floor.

Allen woke up not recognizing where he was or the danger Kanda was in. He saw Kanda just before Cross started hammering on the door. Allen quickly woke Kanda " If you value your life you cant tell Cross I'm in here. He will kill you." With that said Allen slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Kanda was confused till he heard Cross hammering at the door, but then knew Allen hadn't been joking. He answered the door only to be sent flying by Cross. "Where the heck is Allen, you Jackass? I know she's somewhere in here. What did you do to her?" Cross demanded. " What do you mean? Beansprout isn't in here and there's no girl either! So who ever "She" is, she's not in here!" Kanda yelled. "Shut the hell up both of you." Cross and Kanda turned to see who was yelling at them. To see a kid about Kanda's age. "What do you want?" Kanda asked staring at the person suspiciously. "I'm the person who Cross owes money. But the interest is so high I'm not sure either of you could pay." the boy answered.

At that moment Allen walked in the door and was grabbed by the guy. Kanda and Cross made to get Allen away from him, but he pulled out a knife. "I take back what I said, she'll do." he smile and turned to go. "You do know that's a guy not a girl." Kanda shouted in an attempt to get Allen back." Oh really? You didn't even tell your budies that your a girl? To bad since the girly over there doesn't believe me lets shown her." He said smiling. " I'm not a girl either..." Kanda was stopped because at that moment the guy turned Allen around and ripped her shirt. Then Cross lept pulled Allen out of the guy's hands and started beating him. Kanda couldn't stop staring at Allen cause what do you know Allen was a girl.

**Rukia: ...ok that could of gone better.**

**Kanda: What the heck? Allen's a girl?**

**Lenalee: I thought this was a yaoi between Allen and Kanda...**

**Kanda: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Rukia: it is. you'll just have to wait to find out about that though.**

**Allen: i'm confused, i thought i was a guy.**

**Rukia: i not telling and stay away from Kanda. he might try and take advantage of you.**

**Allen: Kanda what does she mean you might try and take advantage of me?**

**Kanda: *runs away with huge nosebleed.***

**Rukia: i explain everything in next chapter... maybe.*smiles evilly***


	4. Flying

**Rukia: sorry for leaving it hanging...no cant say i sorry about that.**

**Kanda:what the hell. tell them i dont die.**

**Allen: we dont? i thought jumping off a cliff usally killed people.**

**Kanda:*turns white* fine i might have died but Allen didnt...did he?**

**Rukia: oh, the fun!**

**Lenalee: Allen go back to sleep, dont wake up yet we still setaling things!**

**Allen, Kanda, &Rukia: ...what the heck?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my imagination, if that. *tear drop***

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

Allen felt Kanda grab him after he had jumped, but they were still falling.*Why did Kanda jump? Oh well, now i can show him something i've been wanting to!* As Allen thought this Kanda was trying to find a way to save Allen.* If I can save Allen I don't care if I die. He's all that matters.* Kanda was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as him and Allen leveled off. *Yay my wings worked!* Allen thought as he started laughing.

Cross, Komui, and Lenalee watchas Allen flew around a couple of times before landing with a very shaken Kanda. Cross turned and went to pack, Lenalee sucked some more blood from Komui, then went to tell Allen and Kanda they had to leave immeaditly. Komui sat still for a minute after Lenalee left then went to check on Her. Seening She was still asleep he returned to his paper work.

Kanda stared at Allen *He has wings!?!? Good now we won't die. Wait was I worrying about beansprout?*Kanda wondered as Allen landed. "Did you like flying?" Allen asked Kanda. "WHAT THE HELL. YOUR NOT JUST A BEANSPROUT, YOUR A FREAK. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!" Kanda yelled as he ran away. Once inside he ran into Lenalee. Who was glareing at him "Get ready to leave you leave at dawn with Cross and Allen." She said in an icy voice adding enficents to Allen's name. Then walked outside to find Allen. Kanda stood there stund, Lenalee hadn't just been mad at him for yelling what he had at Allen, but her eye's had said she hated him. Wondering about what had happened that day, he went to his room and started packing.

Allen's smile had fallen as Kanda had yelled at him, but when Kanda had called him a freak it felt like a knife to his heart. Allen fell into a ball and started crying. He didn't even notice Lenalee coming tords him untill she pulled him up. They stood there looking at each other till Lenalee finally said "Sorry but you need to pack. you have to leave in the morning. And please don't tell Cross what happened you know Kanda is already going to have it bad. We really need both of you, but if I had to chose it would total by you we keep not him." Allen smiled a little and walked back to his room to pack. He knew Cross well enough to leave anything important with Lenalee. While packing a book fell on the ground, Allen picked it up and started reading it. Only to see it was Kanda's dairy. Allen tried to put it down but in the end his ciriousity won. *Why can't I stop thinking about beansprout? Yesterday I found my self following him to town with Lenalee. Then if thats not bad enough I couldn't stop thinking about how good his pants were because they showed his ass off great. He should wear pants like that more often... What the hell not again!!!! I give up, why do I feel like this?* Allen dropped the book after he had read it. *Was it posible by some wierd twist that Kanda liked him?* Allen's head started to hurt so he gave up thinking about it and went to find Kanda so he could give it back.

Kanda was packing everything not knowing he was going to lose most of it. After he had packed he started looking for his dairy, cause everyone be damned if he had lost it. He tore his room apart, then remembered how Lenalee had looked at him earlier. *DAMN, she probalby took it. She's the only one who knew I even had a dairy.* At that moment there was a knock at the door, Kanda lunged at it thinking it was Lenalee coming to say she wasn;t going to ever give back him dairy. Only to find a scared Allen. "What do y..." Kanda said when Allen pulled out a book and handed it to Kanda. Kanda looked at it and saw it was his dairy. "Where the" "I found it when I was packing. I saw your name in it and figured you'd want it back, so leave me alone. And before you ask no I didn't read it." Allen interrupted Kanda, then turned and left. Both wrapped in thier thoughts went to bed worrying about the next day.

Allen got up, wiped his tears away and finished getting ready to leave before going and getting breakfast. As he was finishing Cross came and sat by him, they sat like that till they saw Kanda. Then they got up and started to leave. Cross gave his pack to Kanda and started down the cliff Allen had thrown himself off. Allen started after him when Kanda asked "Does he really expect me to go down this cliff with mine and his stuff?" Allen looked at him for a minute, then climbed back up took Cross's stuff and climbed down after Cross. Kanda gave up and followed. While Allen and Cross cimbed with ease, Kanda slipped, fell, and bearly got down safely. Once they were at the bottom Cross took of running. Allen ajusted the packs he was carying and followed. Leaving Kanda no chose but to follow. After they had been running for three hours nonstop, Kanda started to fall behind.*How the heck can Allen keep up and how the heck long are they going to keep it up?* Kanda thought as he almost lost sight of Cross and Allen again. Allen noticeing Kanda was tiring, asked Cross to stop. Then set up camp. It took Kanda a hour ketch up, but by then Allen had put up camp and made dinner. Kanda collapsed, so Allen picked up his pack put it in the tent and gave him some food. Kanda was only able to eat a little because it was so rich. It was then he realized how Allen had been able to run for so long and so fast. Allen went to a sepperate tent then the one Kanda and Cross's. As Kanda dragged him self to bed Cross came up and handed him a peace of paper. When Kanda looked at it, he saw it was Cross's debt's, and he was the one who was suppose to pay them off. This was too much for the exasted exercist, so he eneded up fainting.

Allen was the first to wake up so he checked on Kanda, and saw the debt Cross had given to him. As Allen looked over it he saw a way to pay off the debt with out anyone finding out it was him. With his mind planning, he went and started breakfast knowing Kanda at least would need it. Kanda woke up sore, tired, and starving. What had woken him was the smell of food. He got up and followed it to outside, right to Allen. He was about to turn away when his stomache growled, giving up he looked sorryly at Allen. Allen without even looking at Kanda got a bowl, and gave some food to Kanda. Then got up and started to store it. " Kanda asked. Allen ignored him and started taking down the tents. Cross came out looking angry but said nothing. They waited for Allen to finish, then Cross set out at the same pace as the day before. The three of them ran all day, at dusk Kanda finally saw where they were going. They reached it after another hour of running. Cross got three rooms and gave Allen the bill. Then he left to do who knew what. Allen helped Kanda up the stairs and to thier room's. They ate, then Allen got up to leave but Kanda stoped him. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry I called you a freak, I shouldn't have but thats still no reason to stop talking! And how does Cross expect me to pay off all of his debts? And where were you going?" Kanda cried out in flustration. "I was going to pay off Cross's debts for you and I'm not allowed to talk when I'm with Cross. So this is the first time I am able to talk to you. Now if you mind or don't i don't really care, I'm leaving." "Wait let me go with you." Kanda pleaded not wanting to let Allen go anywhere by himself. Allen stood there for anminute then asked if he could play an instrument and if he had it. Kanda pulled a guitar out of his stuff as an answer. "Fine you can come but if you laugh at me I'm going to beat the crap out of you and tell Cross." with that he left to change into a costum. *Why would I laugh at him? And what does Cross matter about this?* Kanda wondered as he changed into what Allen had given him to wear.

When they finally left Allen looked and smelled like a girl, making it very hard on Kanda not to try and jumping him. Allen lead the way to a square, then asked Kanda to play his guitar. After a second of listening Allen started to dance to the music. Allen had already put down a hat for money and on the way to the square they had attracted people. It wasn't long before they had a crowd. Kanda played five songs before taking a break, sompeople moved on but most stayed. Allen counted how much they had made, the stuffed it into his shirt. Taking that as a cue Kanda started playing again. In four hours they had mad enough to play off Cross's debts and had enough to buy a small mansion. They then started paying off the random people Cross had owed. The last person was a gang boss so they went back to the hotel and would deal with him the next day. Allen got the food back out, and That was when Kanda saw how tired Allen was. Kanda gentaly took the bowls and food from Allen and served it up. Handing Allen his bowl Kanda felt how bad the other boy was shaking. Kanda cleaned and put everything up, then went to ask Allen had fallen asleep at the table so Kanda put him in his bed. Then Kanda grabed so extra blankets and went to sleep on the floor.

Allen woke up not recognizing where he was or the danger Kanda was in. He saw Kanda just before Cross started hamering on the door. Allen quickly woke Kanda " If you value your life you cant tell Cross I'm in here. He will kill you." With that said Allen slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Kanda was confused till he heard Cross hammering at the door, but then knew Allen hadn't been joking. He answered the door only to be sent flying by Cross. "Where the heck is Allen, you JakAss? I know she's somewhere in here. What did you do to her?" Cross demanded. " What do you mean? Beansprout isn't in here and there's no girl ethier! So who ever "She" is, she's not in here!" Kanda yelled. "Shut the hell up both of you." Cross and Kanda turned to see who was yelling at them. To see a kid about Kanda's age. "What do you want?" Kanda asked staring at the person suspiciously. "I'm the person who Cross owes money. But the interest is so high I'm not sure ethier of you could pay." the boy answered.

At that moment Allen walked in the door and was grabbed by the guy. Kanda and Cross made to get Allen away from him, but he pulled out a knife. "I take back what I said, she'll do." he smile and turned to go. "You do know thats a guy not a girl." Kanda shouted in an atempt to get Allen back." Oh really? You didn't even tell your budies that your a girl? To bad since the girly over there doesn't believe me lets shown her." He said smiling. " I'm not a girl ethier..." Kanda was stopped because at that moment the guy turned Allen around and ripped her shirt. Then Cross lept pulled Allen out of the guy's hands and started beating him. Kanda couldn't stop staring at Allen cause what do you know Allen was a girl.

**Rukia: ...ok that could of gone better.**

**Kanda: What the heck? Allen's a girl?**

**Lenalee: I thought this was a yaoi between Allen and Kanda...**

**Kanda: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Rukia: it is. you'll just have to wait to find out about that though.**

**Allen: i'm confused, i thought i was a guy.**

**Rukia: i not telling and stay away from Kanda. he might try and take advantage of you.**

**Allen: Kanda what does she mean you might try 'nd take advantage of me?**

**Kanda: *runs away with huge nosebleed.***

**Rukia: i explain everything in next chapter... mabey.*smiles evily***


	5. Travling

**Rukia: ...i's back.**

**Allen: am i a guy or girl, Rukia-chan?**

**Kanda: go and do a freaking gender check! all you need is a mirror.**

**Rukia:*whispers to Lenalee* But if Allen cant find a mirror, Kanda would be happy to help!**

**Lenalee: *goes unconcious from nose bleed***

**Kanda:*blushes* i'm going to freaking kill you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my imagination, if that. *tear drop***

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

Allen walked over to Kanda-who was still in shock- and pulled his shirt of. Making Cross and the boy go into shock and bringing Kanda out of it. "Give me my freaking shirt back!" "No, I need something to cover up with." "Then why don't you take Cross's!" "Cause he's fighting and your just standing there staring." While Kanda and Allen were fighting the boy started toward Allen, only to have Allen run him over as she ran out.

Allen ran, plowing over Kyoko-the boy-,and scared Cross. Kanda ran after Allen after grabbing another shirt. Allen ran as fast as she could to the gang disteric. Kanda noticed and tried to cetch up, to stop her. But right as he was about to a hand shot out and grabbed her.

Cross smiled as he saw which way Allen was running.*oh well, thats what will happen to Kanda....mabey he'll have to wear a dress!* "Where are they going?" Kyoko broke Cross's train of thought. "Hmmmm, to tell or not." "I'll cut your debt in half." "...ok, the girl went to visit some friends *Cross smiled as he said this* and the girly guy was just folloing her. I'm going after them you coming?" "Yeah...what friend does she have with the gangs?" "Oooh just an old friend." Cross vagly replied. And with that they left to follow Allen and Kanda.

"Now now, what have we here?" a random gang member stepped out holding Allen's arm. " Let go of her!" Kanda growled. "I would let go just cause I don't like pain, but hey if you do I encourage you to keep holding on and see what happens." Allen said with a smile. "Oh really? What are you and you girly boyfriend going to do if I don't?" the man asked. "Hi Kent!!!! Long time no see!" Allen yelled as another person apeared. " You don't know him, your just trying to make my let go bitch. It ant working." "Oh really, cause if you don't let go of my Allen then your going to find out how scary Ai-Land Gang can be." Kent said coming towards the group.

Allen ran into Kent's arms and hugged as hard as she could, leaving the gang member and Kanda speechless." How've you been Allen? Long time no see. We were starting to wonder if you'd forgoten us." "Oh, now I get it she's Ai-land's shared bitch." The guy said. " Kazukita you might want to watch what you say about Ai." "WHAT!?!? Wait she's the girl who Ai-land was named after?!?!?" "Yeah you have a problem with it?" another Ai-land gang member said." Kyo!!! But you never come out!" "I heard Kent yelling something about Allen, which isn't her real name. You want to know her name?" "Yeah, is it Ai?" Imeadiatly all the Ai-land members (who had gather (about 50) at hearing Allen's name yelled) along with Allen bust out laughing. "She is known as many things. To us she is Ai. To the exercist's she is Allen. And to this town as Clare. These are just a few of the many names. Some more are the Black Rose, the Black Vampire, Mistress Black, and Kino." Eclipse (leader of Ai-land) said stepping out to pick up Allen. " But Clare was the founder of this town! There's no way she could be old enough to have protected this land!" Kazukita argued. "Whatever, I don't care if you guys want to continue fighting but I want to rest!" Allen said, then turned to Eclipse " You wouldn't mind taking care of an annoyance for me would you?" she asked. "Not in the least bit." Eclipse smiled "And we're glad to see you again." Then they all started disapearing into side streets. As an after thought Kent grabbed Kanda and took him with them.

" How much longer?" Kyoko whined. Cross just kept walking till he found the door he was looking for. "Wait! You know what gang lives there, crazy old man?" Kyoko said. "If I remember right it's Ai-land." "She knows someone from Ai-land?" Just Kent, Kyo, and Eclipse." Cross listed the names grinning. Then he opened the door and went in, Kyoko on his heels.

Mean while Allen was crying in Eclipse's room. "What's wrong? Nothing that you told us would make you cry so what didn't you tell us?" Eclipse alarmedly asked. Kent and Kyo held her as she cried, "Kanda hates me." Eclipse, Kent, and Kyo stared at her speechlessly. "Umm...since when have you ever cared if someone liked you?" Kyo questioned. "I mean the first time you met us you told us to go to hell and then kicked our butt's." Kent continued. "Yeah, even when I met you, you couldn't have cared less what I thought, much less what I thought of you. So the only thing I can think of is that you like this Kanda." Eclipse stated. Allen turned bright red, "What no way our little Ai has fallen in love?!?" Kyo yelled, "I was suppose to be the next one!" "But he has I mean we already know who he like." Allen whispered to Eclipse. "Yah, we all know Kyo, so Ai who is it?" Kent joined in. "Shut up! Ai if you tell him I'll kill you." Kyo yelled. "Don't worry I would't tell him, but it is pretty obvious. I've only been here for a hour and I know, but the person you like doesn't. Wow, he's pretty dense isn't he Eclipse?" Allen cheerfully replied. " Why do I feel like you were directing that at me?" Kent asked inocently. Which made Kyo runout with a nose bleed and Allen and Eclipse to start giggling. *Oh, well at least Ai's not crying anymore. Even if I'm what they're giggling at.* Kent thought.

"Cross is here with the idiot who upset Ai." someone yelled as Cross and Kyoko wlked in. The room they were in was covered with sheer red cloth. The walls are a pitch black that seemed to swollow everything to them, and there were people eveywhere (who were glaring at him). Allen came out wearing a red dress with a floor length skirt and long follwing sleves that left her shoulders bare.

**Rukia: clifhanger!!!!!!!!**

**Kanda: what happened to me?**

**Rukia whispers to Lenalee: he had to go to the bathroom after her saw Allen cause he had a nose bleed and was realllllly hard.**

**Lenalee: *smiles* wheres your diary Kanda?**

**Allen: does Kanda like me?**

**Kanda: shut the hell up all of you! Lenalee i have my diary thank you every much and Allen who put such a stupid ideal in your head?**

**Allen: *whispers* Lenalee and Rukia**

**Lenalee and Rukia: dont sell us out!**

**Rukia: i will try to post when its safe again. *runs from Kanda with Lenalee to Komui***


	6. Allen sick

**Rukia: i lied. probaly wont explain how this is a Allen Kanda yaoi for a bit.**

**Lenalee:what! no fair!**

**Allen: whats a yaoi?**

**Rukia: its when Kanda jumps you!**

**Allen: but Kanda is always jumping me.**

**Kanda; no im not! expecialy not like that!**

**Rukia:is to. *runs away***

**Allen: hope you enjoy.**

**Rukia: by the way since i cant remember how to spell diary instead of dairy, i just switch to using journel. sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but my imagination, if that. *tear drop***

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

"I came to claim whats mine." Kyoko stated. "How the hell is Allen yours?" Kanda yelled. "Cross owes my money, the interest is way to high for you to pay but I'm willing to take her in place of it." "And how do you expect to walk out of here after making Ai cry and much less with her as if she was some object which is how you think of her as." Kyoko looked to see who was talking and saw three shadows detach from the wall. They were wearing baggy black trip pants and plain black t-shirts. "I don't want Ai, there's no way I could even imagion getting her, I came for Allen." " Ai and Allen are the same person. So I ask agian how do you think your getting out alive." one of the people retorted. "So you are ok now right Allen?" Cross asked worriedly. "Of course. No need to get all fatherly." Allen snapped. "Wait Cross is your father?" more than one person yelled. Allen just rolled her eyes. "We'll spend the night here but then we have to move on." And with that she left. "Do what ever you want to Kyoko. He's caused Ai-kun to cry, so any punishment will go." one of the black clad figures said. " Who are you giving orders to them? I didn't do anything to "Ai-kun", she's the one who was being a bitch." "I'm Kent, the other two are Kyo, and Eclipse our leader. Having said what you have I doubt you'll survive." Kent stated. Then they all stated attaching Kyoko.

...........................a few hours later Kyoko is put in a hospital in critical condition. He dies after a couple of minutes from beating he recived...............................................................

Allen ran back to her room not seeing that Kanda was the first to get a punch on Kyoko. Once she was sure she was safe in her room Allen burst out into tears. Seeing Kanda was as uncaring as ever, even in the dress she'd been wearing didn't really help her confidence. Sitting down Allen started looking for her make-up bag. Only to relize that there were too many bags in there. Deciding to do eny-meany-miny-mo Allen picked up a bag at random. Looking in it she imeadly saw it was Kanda's. *...Well it wouldn't hurt if I read his journal again? I mean it would be better for everyone if I knew how he felt about me. That way I can aviod him if he hates me and .......What if he likes me?????? I don't have that much time left! I'll be luck if I don't have to cut short our trainning.......* Digging through Kanda's bag Allen found his journel. Flipping through to the last thing she had read Allen started readding * WHAT THE HOLY FUCK!!! Allen has wings and can fly!!!!!!! Beansprout jumped off a cliff giving me the shock of my life. When I though he was going to die my heart felt like it was braking in two. Then I flipped out when we landed. Seriously how the hell was I supose to know he could do that? I yelled some mean things at him only to run into Lenalee. When I got back to my room I couldn't find this book. Turns out what do you know Lenalee had to go give it to beansprout. Luckily he didn't read it, then I saw first hand what a monster Cross is. He ran for hours at a speed most trains would envy. Allen ended up making camp and dinner. I was suprised how little he ate till I tasted it. Before I could fall asleep Cross gave me the debt of 40 billion yen. *

* Allen helped me pay off the debt Cross gave me. If he'd been born a girl there's no way we would be able to keep people off him. He looked so delicious dressed as a girl. When I first saw him I had to keep myself from jumping him. The only way I could keep other people from jumping him was to glare and make sure they knew he was mine. If only, I wish he was.*

*What the heck????? Allen's a girl? And he...I guess that would be she knows the leaders of the biggest gang around. I think I might .... people coming have to go.*

*Wait he might what? Is it about me? Does he love me or hate me?* Allen finally just put it away the book and fainted on the bed from the pain of headache that suddenly appeared. Cross watched Allen and had been since after Kyoko was beaten. When he saw her faint , he left to go talk to Eclipse.

The next day they all left, waving good-bye to everyone. Allen threw her stuff in the back of a random car with Kanda, while Cross did th esame with a similar car. And both Allen and Cross jumped in threw the windows as Kanda scrambled to get in. " Who wants to see a race?" Allen shouted. The cars had been setup next to each other and the road looked like it had been closed off. " Ready." Kent yelled. "Set." Kyo yelled. "Go." Eclipse roared. And with that they were off.

..................................................three years later....................................................................

Allen looked at Kanda and thought about how much had changed, *I wonder if he likes me?* Then cracked up at the though earning her self looks from Kanda and Cross.

*At least she's smiling. Hope she's not going insane.* Kanda though. *I was starting to think she was forgetting how to make sounds... But hey the same could be said for me!* With that Kanda started laughing uncontrolably.

"Great Allen's going insane and taking Kanda with her." Cross muttered.

"Hey look it's a town! Any chance we might stop there?" Kanda yelled, seeing as how fast they were running. Kanda was now able to keep up with Allen and Cross most of the time but, Cross never missed a chance to tell him how slow he still was.

"No wa-" Cross started to as but then saw Allen collapse. He stopped running towards the city and ran to Allen. Only to be beaten by Kanda for once. "Allen! Are you all right? Come on wake up!" "Looks like we will be going to town after all."

In town they got two rooms at a small hotel. Were suprise, suprise Cross had a lover. Cross being with her, left Kanda to take care of Allen. When Toma came running in and got a nosebleed from seeing both exercist in a state of undressed.

**Rukia: Kanda what were you doing to Allen?**

**Lenalee: Yeah, why was Allen sorta undressed?**

**Kanda: shut the fucking hell up!**

**Allen: what were you doing Kanda-chan?**

**Kanda: nothing leave me the hell alone.*runs away***


	7. note

sorry its been so long. i think im going back and editting before i contunie. if anyone really wants me to finish this story bug and it'll remind me. i hate when people leave a story in the middle and a recent email showed me i had done that so i'm going to try and finish it.


End file.
